Burning love
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Chems Booze Bossy Evil toaster Getting aroused to being degraded Trouble The courier brings the Evil talking toaster back from the Big MT and decides to have some with some whiskey and chess, but things get hot when the Courier get verbally degraded by the toaster... Yes the Courier fucks a toaster...


"So how did you get these burns again?" I blushed as The blonde Followers doctor examined my groin.

"Urinating on electric fence." I lied, oh was I lying.

I shuddered as the memories of last night came flooding through me:

" _I shall take over the world! And you filthy human will help me!" I rolled my eyes, the toaster I had taken from the big empty was set on world domination and destruction._

 _I leaned over and grabbed a canister of jet, taking a deep inhale I let the drugs run their course, clouding my mind and my judgement._

 _Soon the rankings and ravings of the Toaster turned into melodic tunes that caressed my ears, sure it might have been the 2 bottles of whiskey and the ultra jet mixed with psycho but damn I felt good._

" _You want to I know it!"_

 _I moaned as my blood pooled in my groin, causing my erection to form._

 _I smiled and nodded as I rubbed the growing need between my thighs._

" _Slave!" Oh god that was hot, I secretly loved being dominated male or female, It didn't matter._

 _I unzipped my jeans as the angry toaster countined to insult and degrade me._

" _You dirty dirty human! I commanded you to listen!"_

 _I groaned and stroked my cock, my eyes squeezing shut, with each pump I hardened more._

" _You disgusting pig! Listen to me you minuscule rat!" I whimpered as I followed his command._

" _yes master!" I thruster my hips with need as I pulled my hand away._

" _Finally! Now since I have your mind under my control I order you to take me to your leader!"_

 _I chuckled and gave him a sad face,_

" _But daddy, I can't leave the house looking like this."_

" _Daddy?! What is this-never mind slave tell me what if is that you need."_

" _Make cum master please, if you do I will help you." I begged my eyes glowing with need as my cock throbbed from being neglected._

" _Come here and pick me up you weak pathetic creature!" With great effort I dragged myself over to the kitchen table where the toaster was._

 _Carefully I picked it up, rubbing it's smooth metal edges, admiring it worn and faded features._

 _It shivered in my hands, it's cord wrapped around my wrist._

" _You can listen, maybe you aren't so useless after all! I order you to sit back down in that soft chair." I nodded_

" _Yes master."_

 _It grumbled as a I followed its commands._

" _Now that you are seated, instead yourself inside of me, push my button down and then do you as you must, but do not waste my kindness mortal!"_

 _I sighed with relief as I slipped my cock in to toasters toasting slots._

 _I gasped at the right feeling of the warm metal closing in on my cock as I pushed down the button._

" _oh kind father, you're so tight." I wailed as I thrusted into the metal slots._

 _I started moaning and gasping for air, I stopped for a second as the toaster began to hum and heat up._

" _Do I-ugh please you master?" I gasped as I quickened my thrusting pace._

" _Yes slave, maybe you will be good for taking over the world. Faster you-" I grunted and began slamming into the toasters slots, the metal and humming drove me closer the edge._

 _I cried out as I felt the toaster whip my bare thigh with it cord._

" _Do. It butter yourself tell I order you to! So you understand mortal?" The toaster grunted as it shook,_

" _YES MASTER! I am YOURS!" I whimpered as I felt another wave of pleasure._

 _The toaster shook violently, vibrating on my cock, the heat inside the toaster glowed as sparks flew._

" _BUTTER YOURSELF FLITHY MORTTTTTALLLLLLL!"_

 _I wailed as I felt a strong painful jolt of electricity flow through me as I relapsed my self into the toaster._

 _A blue light flashed as more sparks flew, I screamed as I felt the strong zap and searing heat of the toaster one last time._

 _I felt my cum full the grates and slot of the toaster. I gasped and nearly passed out._

 _Suddenly everything went quiet, them a small ding! Awoke me._

 _I opened my eyes, and cried out at the sight before me._

 _The once dull but slight shiny reflective surface of the toaster was no black and charred._

 _I pulled myself out and stared at the toaster._

" _MASTER!?" I cried._

 _No response, I felt my stomach drop and cradled the not dead and burnt appliance to my chest._

 _My cock ached from the trauma of the burns but the ache in my heart was worse._

 _I soon weep myself into a fitful sleep._

 _The next morning I woke with a head ache and a broken toaster and a severe burn to my groin._

A hand gripping my shoulder woke me from my daydream, I lifted my eyes to see a concerned look filling the Blonde hair green eyed doctors face.

"Are you alright?" He asked pulling his hand away.

I chuckled,

"Yeah I'll be fine." He chuckled and mused my hair,.

"Try to be careful, I understand that when you gotta go, you gotta go but please watch what you're going on, okay?"

"Sure thing doc, so tell me are you a fan of toast?"


End file.
